Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to a floor mat system and clip for use therewith. Particularly, the invention relates to a floor mat system which includes a clip which mounts on the floor and engages the floor mat to retain the floor mat on the floor. Specifically, the invention relates to a floor mat formed with a latching shoulder, and a clip which is secured to the floor and which is formed with a plurality of latching projections which engage the latching shoulder to retain the floor mat adjacent the floor.